pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
PJ Dylan
- French = }} |imagewidth = 300 |season = 2 |number = 22A |overall = 94 |airdate = November 16, 2018 http://affiliate.zap2it.com/tv/pj-masks/episode-guide/EP02265003?aid=amb |viewers = TBA |writer = Ashley Mendoza |director = Christian De Vita |previous = The Lizard Theft |next = Armadylan'd and Dangerous}} "PJ Dylan" is the first segment of the 22nd Season 2 episode of PJ Masks. After stopping an asteroid from crashing into the city, Armadylan thinks he's one of the PJ Masks. Tatouro'Tom is determined to be part of the team of Pyjamasques, but his methods are not very subtle and our heroes regret quickly to have accepted in their night patrol. Nachdem Armadylan einen Asteroiden daran gehindert hat, in die Stadt zu krachen, denkt er, er sei eine der PJ-Masken. *Armadylan *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *PJ Robot *Romeo *Robot *Luna Girl *Moths *Night Ninja *Ninjalinos Connor, Amaya, and Greg are having a sleepover tonight, and they decide to spend part of it by using Amaya’s telescope to stargaze for whatever they can find up in the sky, such as nebulas or constellations. The kids each take a look inside the telescope, and they all see something flying in the sky. They do not know what the object is, but when they trace its path, they see that it is heading straight for their headquarters. The PJ Masks transform and head to HQ. Once there, PJ Robot gives the PJ Masks a close-up of the incoming object on the PJ Picture Player. Identified as a giant rock, the whole team heads outside. Since he is the strongest, Gekko activates his Super Lizard Shield and gets into position. Before he can stop it, though, Armadylan jumps in and smashes the rock with his Armor-Plated Smash Attack. Everyone is amazed at what just happened, until Armadylan reveals that he was the one who threw the rock into outer space. He explains that he is throwing rocks in the sky to practice the move that he just used against the giant rock. It is not such a good idea to the PJ Masks, though, because the rock could have destroyed HQ. Armadylan apologizes, and explains that he was just trying to get a little hero practice in, since the PJ Masks are doing heroic things all the time. He then gets an idea: to make up for what he caused, he asks if he can help them. The PJ Masks accept, telling him that he can help them out for tonight. Armadylan is excited, and starts doing some exercises, first by himself, and then with PJ Robot. As he exercises, the PJ Masks huddle together and talk about Armadylan’s offer. Gekko is unsure about this, knowing that Armadylan always overdoes things. Owlette thinks otherwise, feeling that he is just excited about this, and Catboy also said that it would just be for one night. Suddenly, PJ Robot starts beeping; there is trouble around the city. Since there are multiple villains around, the PJ Masks ask Armadylan for help, and he happily accepts, saying that he’s ready to squash the villains. Gekko is still not confident about this decision, though. The first villains to be taken care of are Romeo and Robot, who are stealing books from the bookstore. Everyone arrives and demands the two to give up the books. They refuse, so Gekko uses his Super Gekko Muscles to capture Robot. Armadylan jumps in and uses his Ground Pound. Romeo falls down from the shaking, but Gekko falls down as well. He drops Robot, and he drops the books. Armadylan then grabs Robot, spins him around to tangle him up, and throws him. Robot rolls around and hits multiple objects on the street. Romeo is satisfied by this, though, because the town is being wrecked. In response, Gekko facepalms and shakes his head. The next villains are Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, who are stealing artifacts from the museum. Catboy and Gekko block them from one side, while Owlette blocks them from another, using her Owl Feathers to block the last side. Armadylan then rolls in and knocks the group of villains over. Once they recover, Night Ninja states to the group that Armadylan is taking over, and they escape, leaving the artifacts, which are scattered around. The group is left confused, while Gekko gives another facepalm. A few moments later, the group chases Luna Girl, who is planning to steal the playground equipment. Catboy jumps in to stop her, but Armadylan slides in and hits Luna Girl off her Luna Board. He also hits Catboy, but he catches him when they both land. Catboy tells Armadylan that he had this taken care of, but Armadylan is still proud of himself for stopping Luna Girl. Just then, the moths come in and give Luna Girl her Luna Magnet. The villains make their escape, and Catboy facepalms. Soon, the whole group returns to headquarters. Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko are exhausted, but Armadylan is very happy. His moves have stopped the villains from causing any more trouble in the town, and is very excited to keep on defeating villains every night. The group thanks Armadylan for his help, and tells him that they are going back inside. However, Armadylan wants to join them as well; he wants to see what is inside, especially since he was around earlier to protect their headquarters. Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko are surprised at this request. They know that he was the one who had almost caused their headquarters to be destroyed by the rock that he had thrown himself. Nevertheless, they comply, and the whole group heads inside. Once inside headquarters, Armadylan is amazed. He sees the PJ Picture Player open up, and starts pressing multiple buttons and controls. Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko tell him to stop, but he does not pay attention, and everything starts getting out of control. After a few moments, PJ Robot shuts down the PJ Picture Player and pushes Armadylan away. He tells the little robot to calm down, and asks the others what awesome things come with being a PJ Mask, such as if they have a secret handshake. They do not have one, so Armadylan makes one up. He tries it out with Catboy, and unintentionally bumps him away. As Gekko helps Catboy up, Armadylan then notices Catboy’s Cat-Car. Expressing his desire to have all the things that the PJ Masks have as PJ Dylan, a name that he’s given himself so he can be part of the team and do heroic things with them, he jumps in and breaks the seats, much to Catboy’s frustration. Quickly, PJ Robot gets some tools for Armadylan, and he fixes up the vehicle. As he does that, Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko huddle together. They are really worried, as they see that Armadylan is thinking that he is part of the team. They have to tell him about this, but they do not know how, as they cannot just ask him to leave. Despite this, though, they agree that he is taking over everything and wrecking it in the process, so they know that he’s got to leave. Unfortunately, Armadylan overhears their conversation. Hearing that he has to leave, he angrily stomps out. PJ Robot warns the others, and they see him go. Knowing that he heard what they said, Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko run off to catch up and talk with Armadylan. Once they catch up with him, Armadylan angrily throws a car in the air, and it lands violently on the ground. He is really angry that the others do not want him on their team. Since that is the case, he is going to roll over and destroy their headquarters. The others try to explain their reasoning to him, but he pushes it off, and rolls over them and towards HQ. To save it, Owlette flies up and shoots multiple Owl Feathers down to block Armadylan’s path. It does not work, so Catboy runs towards Armadylan with his Super Cat Speed and speeds around him. He is sent rolling away, and HQ is saved. The victory is short-lived, though, because Armadylan cannot stop rolling. With him in trouble, and the town in danger of being wrecked, the others take the Cat-Car, which is now fixed, to stop him. As the team follows Armadylan around the town, he rolls out of control and bumps into multiple obstacles. A couple of them are sent flying towards the vehicle, but they get out of harm’s way and drive on; they lose him in the process, though. Therefore, Owlette flies out of the Cat-Car and into the air, and with her Owl Eyes, she sees that Armadylan is heading towards the museum. She flies towards him, and uses her Owl Wing Wind to slow him down, giving Catboy and Gekko enough time to arrive at the museum. Gekko gets into position, and when Owlette gives way, he uses his Super Gekko Muscles to stop him from reaching the museum and from rolling out of control. Armadylan is saved, and everyone regroups. He thanks them for their help, and apologizes for his bad behavior. The others apologize as well, as they did not mean to hurt his feelings. Armadylan forgives them, and feels that he is not ready to join a team yet, since he works best by himself. The others think that it is still okay for him to help out once in a while, though, so Armadylan tells them to just call for him, and he will come rolling in. He gives them a hug, and everyone shouts out the signature victory phrase, ending the episode. *''Be careful what you say, because words can hurt.'' *Armadylan meets Luna Girl. *Armadylan meets PJ Robot. *Armadylan is seen inside the HQ for the first time. *Armadylan is shown exercising at one point of this episode. *This is the fourth time that three nighttime villains appear. **The first was "Owlette's Luna Trouble" and the second was "Romeo's Disguise" and the third was "Halloween Tricksters". *Armadylan is revealed to be good at fixing cars after he accidentally broke the seats in the Cat Car. *This is the fourteenth episode to start during nighttime. **The previous thirteen are "Owlette and the Battling Headquarters", "Catboy Squared", "Owlette's Luna Trouble", "Ninja Moths", "Romeo's Disguise", "PJ Robot", "Moonbreaker", "Gekko Vs. the Splatcano", "Wolfy Mountain", "Romeo's Crystal Clear Plan", "Owlette Comes Clean", "Halloween Tricksters", and "The Good Wolfy". *This marks the fourth time the PJ Masks say "PJ Masks, we're on our way! Into the night to save the day!" in their pajamas. **The first was "Owlette and the Battling Headquarters", the second was "Supersonic Owlette", and the third was "Moonbreaker". **The Wolfy Kids are the only trio of villains not to appear in this episode. *This marks the second time the PJ Masks are not in their daytime outfits, with the first being "Moonbreaker". *This is the fourth episode to not have daytime. **The previous three were "Moonbreaker", "Romeo's Crystal Clear Plan" and "Halloween Tricksters". *While Armadylan was fighting alongside Romeo, Luna Girl, and Night Ninja, the villains thought that Armadylan became a new PJ Mask member. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2018 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on Gekko Category:Episodes using the Cat Car Category:Episodes featuring Romeo as the primary villain Category:Episodes featuring Luna Girl as the primary villain Category:Episodes featuring Night Ninja as the primary villain Category:Episodes featuring multiple villains Category:Ashley Mendoza-written Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl